At the Hokage office
by screwskrup
Summary: Naruto sedang dirundung masalah kenegaraan, di saat yang sama Kushina memaksanya untuk segera membawa calon menantu sedangkan Naruto sedang patah hati, malam itu Naruto menghabiskan sepuluh gelas kopi, dan ternyata pada gelas ke sebelas ...


Untuk cangkir kopi ke sepuluh yang baru saja tandas, Naruto mendesah lemah lalu kembali menekuni file-file yang menumpuk setinggi gunung. Beranak pinak tak ada habisnya. Masalah-masalah semacam kudeta Sasuke teme, atau masalah klan Hyuga yang memohon pengakuan desa, masalah Suna-Konoha yang merebutkan area-area penambangan di perbatasan belum kunjung mendapat penyelesaian. Belum lagi hal menyangkut kehidupan asmara yang tak begitu memihak padanya, Sakura Haruno, wanita bangsawan berstatus ninja medis spesialis yang menjadi tambatan hatinya ternyata malah tak sanggup membalas perasaannya. Yah ... Ini hanya masalah klisye nan mainstream. Kisah seorang pria lajang, muda, tampan, bertampang bule, keren, necis, berkelas, maskukin, hot, baik hati, peramah, empati, simpati, tegas, disiplin, pintar, genius, unyu, ceria, lembut, tidak sombong, kaya raya yang faktanya kini sedang dirundung masalah perjodohan. Naruto diberi tenggang waktu selama sebulan untuk menemukan seorang gadis yang layak untuk menjadi wanita yang akan melahirkan generasi Namikaze seterusnya. Masalahnya tenggang waktu Naruto hanya berlaku sampai pukul 00 malam ini. Oh, Naruto tak bisa membayangkan seberapa mengerikannya bibilan Kushina yang terkenal dengan julukan red hananero nanti, dan jika itu sudah terjadi maka agenda selanjutnya adalah jadwal kencan dengan wanita incaran Kushina yang mungkin saja sama mengerikan seperti Ibunya. Oh Kami, maafkan Naruto karena telah mengumpat Ibunya. Naruto hanya takut dirinya juga menjadi mangsa KDRT seperti yang dialami Ayahnya, dan Naruto masih penasaran kenapa sampai hari ini, Ayahnya, pria paling gagah sekonoha, penakluk Kyuubi bisa menjadi penurut sekali pada Ibunya. Memikirkan masalah yang tak masuk dalam urusan kenegaraan itu seketika membuat kepala Naruto hendak pecah. Dia butuh cangkir ke sebelas untuk malam ini demi mendapatkan solusi terbaik. Dan bagusnya, Naruto punya pembuat kopi terbaik se-Konoha yang bekerja di gedung Hokage sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Tok! Tok!

"Permisi, Hokage-sama," kepala bermahkota biru tua itu menyembul dari balik pintu, ya, dialah wanita itu. Hyuga Hinata. Pembuat kopi terbaiknya. Tapi tunggu, seingat Naruto, dia belum memanggil Hinata? Apa gadis itu sudah hapal kapan cangkir kopinya tandas?

"Hokage-sama."

Gadis itu bersuara lirih, tak sekalipun Naruto melihat mata Hinata menatap lurus ke arahnya. Naruto menahan ekspresi jengkelnya, 6 bulan pikirnya, 6 bulan Hinata bekerja di gedung Hokage, menjadi peracik teh dan kopi kesayangan semua staff di sini-terutama Naruto, sang Hokage-tapi kenapa gadis itu masih tak mau menatapnya? Apa dia sebegitu menakutkan? Apa karena ada kurama di dalam tubuhnya?

"Ya, aku butuh kopi panas dan ramen," balas Naruto sembari pura-pura membaca sebuah file di hadapannya, entah kebetulan atau apa, gambar Uchiha Sasuke terpampang jelas di halaman pertama, ck! Sasuke, dalang yang merencanakan kudeta Uchiha dan Iblis yang bertahta di hati Sakura. Naruto mengumpat dan segera menutup file dengan keras hingga membuat Hinata terjingkat. Gadis itu pasti berpikir Naruto sedang murka padanya.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?" suara Naruto membuat Hinata menelan ludah, tapi Hinata berusaha mengumpulkan nyali untuk berkata sesuatu. Ya, suatu hal yang sangat penting.

"Ano ..."

Rasa ragu menerkam Hinata.

"Hokage-sama," Hinata menarik napas. Dia harus mengatakan hal ini, semuanya masih belum terlambat.

"Ada apa Hinata? Cepat katakan, aku sudah sangat lapar," sela Naruto tak sabaran.

"T-tapi ... Ini sudah kali ke cangkir ke sepuluh dan porsi ramen ke tujuh untuk malam ini. Itu sangat tidak baik untuk kesehatan!" suara protes Hinata terdengar lembut di telinga Naruto. Hinata mengumpat dalam hati. Kenapa yang keluar malah kalimat itu!

"Kau terdengar seperti istriku, " Naruto terkekeh, dan itu membuat Hinata setengah terpana, ya, ini salah satu penyebab lain kenapa Hinata tak berani menatap Naruto.

"Ano, saya hanya ingin Tuan Hokage sehat, dijauhkan dari penyakit diabetis dan hipertensi, dengan begitu Tuan Hokage akan bisa memimpin Konoha semakin maju dan aman damai," tutur Hinata spontan. Tunggu, Apa Hinata baru saja mendengar kata istri? Karena wajahnya kini merona tanpa bisa ditahan.

"Hahahah, Hinata-san, aku ini jinchuriki, aku tak akan mudah sakit, kau lupa?"

Suasana tak setegang yang dipikirkan Hinata, dia berpikir untuk memberanikan diri untuk membuka mulut lagi.

"Tapi ... Sebenarnya saya ..."

"Kau boleh ke pantri sekarang, atau memilih untuk kumakan?"

Hinata melongo. Lalu mendadak salah tingkah.

"Ba-baik," segera, dia berlalu sementara Naruto pura-pura berlagak macho dengan mengalihkan perhatian pada layar lap topnya, jemarinya bekerja mengetik kata demi kata namun mendadak saja Naruto terhenti. Apa yang barusan keluar dari mulutnya? 'Kumakan kau'? 'Kau terdengar seperti istriku'? Seketika Naruto merebahkan diri pada kursi Hokage, menertawakan sesuatu yang terlintas di pikirannya saat ini. Dia telah melewatkan sesuatu. Sial, bagaimana dia tidak pernah memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya. Dengan segera Naruto menggapai telepon dan menghubungi Kushina.

Beberapa menit kemudian ruangan Hokage beraroma ramen kare yang bercampur dengan aroma kopi hitam. Hinata meletakkan makanan kesukaan Hokage di atas meja, dia membantu menyingkirkan beberapa file sehingga tanpa sengaja tatapan mereka bertemu. Hinata menunduk, menahan diri dan bersikap biasa-biasa saja.

"Terima kasih, Hinata," kata Naruto.

"Ha-i," lirih Hinata. Masih terpaku di meja Naruto. Memikirkan kata yang tepat untuk memulai perbicaraan. Mungkin jika Hinata mau memerhatikan, sebenarnya Naruto juga mengekspresikan hal yang sama. Situasi ini berlangsung beberapa detik sampai Hinata menyadari bahwa dia tak mampu mengatakan apa pun. Satu-satu hal ia harapkan saat ini adalah perkataan lain Naruto yang mungkin berupa, permintaan untuk dibikinkan kopi lagi. Tapi tampaknya itu takkan terjadi mengingat dia baru saja menghidangkan kopi, terlebih jam sudah menunjuk angka 11. Sebentar lagi jam lemburnya berakhir. Hinata mundur, dan membungkuk dan membalikkan badan.

"Sebentar, Hinata," suara Naruto membuat Hinata membolakan mata.

"Apa kau sudah ingin pulang?"

"Iya, Hokage-sama,"

"Kalau begitu, tunggu sebentar," Naruto menandatangani file-filenya, menumpuknya di sisi kanan meja, dan mengambil satu file lagi, berulang-kali hal yang sama terjadi. Andai saja Hinata tahu. Tingkah Naruto saat ini hanya pencitraan semata.

Sementara itu, Hinata mengangkat alis, ada apa dengan Hokagenya? Niat untuk bertanya dipotong oleh kalimat Naruto yang memintanya untuk menunggu di sofa sebentar sementara pria itu menyantap ramennnya. Ini kesempatan yang bagus pikir Hinata, dia bisa menyampaikan isi pemikirannya saat ini, Hinata menatap Naruto yang kini sedang menghabiskan porsi ramennya. Baru kali ini dia melihat Naruto makan di depannya, dan itu terkesan sangat seksi. Sebagai wanita normal, tentu saja hatinya mencair, tak salah bukan mencintai Hokagenya? Lagipula semuanya akan aman selagi sang Hokage tak mengetahui, dan kalau dipikir-pikir mungkin tak ada bedanya jika sang Hokage tahu, Hokage pasti sudah terbiasa dengan istilah fansgirling, namun begitu, tidak memberitahu Hokage adalah pilihan terbaik.

Tatapan Hinata kemudian menjadi renungan penuh imaginasi, ah, andai saja ... Stop! Hinata segera menggelengkan kepala dan menghapus adegan-adegan mesum yang terlintas di pikirannya gara-gara keseringan menonton film 50 sheets of paper. Ini tidak benar!

Faktanya, selama ini, Hokage Naruto adalah seorang pria paling gentlemen yang pernah Hinata temui. Naruto tak pernah mengambil kesempatan terhadapnya walaupun mereka sering berduaan di ruangan Hokage-Naruto meminta kopi dan Hinata membuatkan kopi dengan frekuensi yang melebihi batas asupan manusia normal. Pernah pada suatu malam, Naruto berkata bahwa dia tak bisa survive setiap malam tanpa bantuan kopi Hinata, ramen dan obrolan kaku di antara mereka. Naruto berkata bahwa kopinya adalah yang terbaik. Walaupun saat itu Naruto sangat mengantuk dan berbicara saja seperti orang mabuk, tapi Hinata menganggap itu adalah pujian paling berarti dalam hidupnya. Naruto langsung tertidur di mejanya, dan Hinata menyelimuti sang Hokage dengan hati-hati. Lalu membelai rambut kuning keemasan sang Hokage, Hinata tersenyum mengingat momen langka itu.

Enam bulan lalu, Naruto adalah orang yang berjasa memberikannya pekerjaan ini, berawal dari sang Hokage mengunjungi kedai kopinya di area penambangan Konoha. Mendadak, Naruto memintanya untuk ikut ke kota dan memintanya bekerja di gedung, dengan semua pertimbangan tentang masa depannya dan mungkin melibatkan seluruh klan Hyuga, Hinata menerima tawaran Naruto. Meski pekerjaannya hanya sebagai pembuat kopi dan teh, tapi itu cukup membanggakan, karena dia adalah Hyuga pertama yang bekerja di bawah pemerintahan, selama ini, Hyuga adalah klan rendahan yang hanya berprofesi sebagai kuli dan penambang.

Mengingat soal klan, Hinata kembali mengumpulkan semula tekadnya. Inilah yang hendak dia sampaikan sejak tadi. Uneg-uneg demi masa depan klannnya.

"Ano, Hokage-sama, bolehkah saya bertanya sesuatu?" kalimat Hinata bercampur dengan kegugupan lalu berbaur dengan aroma ramen kari masih menusuk meski telah habis sejak tadi.

"Ya, ada apa?" yang ditanya segera bangkit dari kursi, berjalan penuh karisma mendekatinya. Hinata melihat sang Hokage kemudian duduk sofa. Benar-benar berada di sebelahnya.

"Kapan Hyuga akan mendapat pengakuan Konoha?" nyalinya perlahan-lahan terbina sendiri. Rasanya Naruto tak akan mempermasalahnya, Hinata punya firasat kuat jika mood Naruto sedang baik, mungkin kopi dan ramen bikinannya sedikit ajaib malam ini.

"Kau ... Bukannya kau ingin bilang 'aku menyukaimu'?" Naruto menahan ekspresi kagetnya. Sebenarnya dia menduga Hinata akan menyatakan cinta, itu terlihat dari bahasa tubuh Hinata yang terlihat gelisah.

"Eh, ti-tidak, saya tidak, maksud saya ... "

"Pelan-pelan Hinata, bicara satu persatu," tenang Naruto. Jujur, Naruto sedikit malu karena terkesan GR, tampaknya dia harus belajar lebih banyak tentang ilmu bahasa tubuh.

"I-ini sangat penting bagi kami, beberapa hari yang lalu, seorang kerabat dari suna mendatangi kami, mereka bilang kalau kazekage akan menyediakan untuk kami, klan Hyuga untuk bermukim di sana," tutur Hinata.

Hinata tak menyadari bahwa lawan bicaranya seketika murka saat mendengar kata kzekage tapi Naruto memang pandai menyembunyikannya, tapi percayalah, kutukan demi kutukan terhadap kazekage terus bersahutan di dalam hati Naruto. Berani-beraninya dia ikut campur dalam urusan Konoha.

"Lalu, apa Hyuga menyetujuinya?" tanyanya Naruto lembut.

Jeda. Gadis itu menghela napas dan menunduk.

"Uchiha-sama ..." kata Hinata, ini bukan jawaban yang diinginkan Naruto.

"Sasuke?"

"Uchiha-sama memprovokasi sebagian Hyuga dan memaksa klanku untuk ikut kudeta."

Naruto memicingkan mata, dia sudah menduga Sasuke akan bertindak sejauh ini demi menguasai Konoha.

"Tetua masih menunggu izin dari pemerintah Konoha. Selama masa itu kami belum memberi kesetujuan, pada pihak manapun," kata Hinata akhirnya. Jawaban ini masih termasuk yang ingin didengar Naruto, dan memang seharusnya itulah sedang terjadi. Fix! Setelah ini, dia harus menelepon Shikamaru karena, masalah Suna dan Kudeta Sasuke teme rasanya telah menemukan titik terang. Diam-diam Naruto menyeringai jahat.

"Hinata, aku tak ingin mengecewakanmu dan siapa pun, bagiku, semua yang tinggal di konoha adalah warga Konoha. Tapi kau tahu, persoalan Klan Hyuga masih dalam proses," kalimat Naruto sedikit berisi jebakan.

"Apa itu berita baik? Atau berita buruk bagi kami? Karena ... Aku sangat mencintai desa ini. Terutama kamu Naruto-kun." tiga kalimat terakhir diucapkan Hinata dalam hati.

"Akan kupastikan itu adalah berita baik," ucap Naruto penuh mengedipkan mata pada Hinata, Dia percaya gadis itu akan tersenyum, dan benar saja, gadis itu memang tersenyum bahagia.

"Mengenai permukiman Hyuga. Shikamaru sedang men-survey tempat yang cocok untuk Klan Hyuga." katanya asal. Padahal dia belum menghubungi Shikamaru, itu urusan esok.

"Permukiman? Apa itu artinya ... "

"Ya, artinya, sebentar lagi, hanya menunggu beberapa waktu lagi, karena urusan kenegaraan itu tidak sama dengan bermain rumah-rumahan." terang Naruto.

"Terima kasih! Terima kasih Hokage sama, anda adalah pemimpin terbaik yang pernah kutemui!" Hinata segera bangkit dan membungkuk hormat. Mengulang ucapan terima kasihnya berkali-kali hingga Naruto merasa dia harus menghentikan perlakuan Hinata yang berlebihan, mengingat dirinya belum melakukan apa-apa. Ketika Hinata kembali berdiri berdiri tegak, dia melihat mata gadis itu basah. Refleks tangan Naruto bergerak sendiri dan menyingkirkan air mata Hinata. Hal ini tentu membuat jantungan Hinata menggila. beruntung Hyuga dibekali fisik yang kuat dibanding manusia normal, jadi resiko Hinata mati muda sedikit berkurang.

"Hei ... Harusnya itu dirayakan dengan tawa, bukan dengan tangisan."

"Tapi ini sangat berarti bagi saya. Terima kasih, Hokage-sama." Hinata berkaca-kaca terharu.

"Sudah untuk ucapan terima kasihnya, aku lelah terus menjawab 'sama-sama' Hinata."

Gadis itu tertawa kecil. Lembut tanpa terkesan dibuat-buat dan itu mendatangkan efek menggelitik pada gumpalan merah di dalam dada Naruto.

Jam nyaris memukul angka 12, hanya kurang beberapa menit sebelum tahun baru, Naruto meraih topi kage dan jubahnya, dia mengenakan topi kage sembari berkata, "Oh ya, Hinata mulai esok kau tak usah bekerja di sini."

Hinata jelas tak mampu memahami arti lain dari kata Naruto selain dari kata pecat. Dadanya yang tadi terlambung dari rasa senang dengan janji Naruto untuk klannya dan kini terhempas karena hilang sumber mata pencariannya. Dia semakin tak mengerti kenapa Naruto menyeringai. Itu terlihat sangat menakutkan.

"T-tapi ... Kena-"

"Karena esok aku akan segera mengirimkan lamaran pertunangan pada keluargamu," ucap Naruto.

Yang Naruto dengar kemudian adalah letusan kembang api malam tahun baru. Langit malam Konoha pun berwarna, Naruto bisa melihat pantulan kembang api di mata byakugan Hinata. Gadis itu terpana, mulutnya setengah terbuka, pasti efek dari keterkejutannya saat ini. Letusan kembang api pun beruntun menyinari Konoha. Baguslah, jadi dia tak akan mendengarkan penolakan gadis itu, yang dia inginkan hanya anggukan atau semacamnya dari Hinata. Di detik berikutnya dia menyadari bahwa gadis di depannya ini adalah gadis paling cantik pernah dia temui.

Dan kisah cinta mereka pun mengalir, berwarna-warni dari dari cerah dan penuh kepalsuan, kemudian kelam ketika semua kebohongan muak dan beranjak pergi, lalu kembali bersemua merah ketika hati Naruto dihampiri perasaan-perasaan semacam rindu, cemburu, kesal, berdebar dan cinta. Semuanya terhubung dengan nama itu. Hyuga Hinata.


End file.
